


When You’re Washed Out and Feeling Blue

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, Fighting the honeymoon blues, Fluff, General open appreciation for one another, M/M, Rimming, They really dig each other I dont know how else to put this, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: The first small patters of rain could be heard on the outside of the plane. By the time they collected their bags and found their way out of the airport a storm had sat its ass directly on top of their honeymoon destination.





	When You’re Washed Out and Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> “And anotha one.” – Biggie
> 
> :D Enjoy yall. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine as you know.

They stood curbside at the airport waiting for a cab to take them to their honeymoon resort as torrential rain poured down all over the island. Sam got a bad feeling the moment their plane landed and they couldn’t disembark for an hour. The first small patters of rain could be heard on the outside of the plane. By the time they collected their bags and found their way out of the airport, a storm had sat its ass directly on top of their honeymoon destination.

Bucky wasn’t worried about the weather. He just wanted to get Sam somewhere warm and dry so they could stretch out and relax together. As awesome as their wedding had been it took a lot out of them.

Bucky looked over at Sam. “You okay?” he asked wondering what Sam was thinking.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sam said checking his phone for their ride’s location.

Bucky dropped his bag for a moment and pulled Sam close. He kissed Sam’s cheek. “Don’t worry about the weather. I promise I’ll take your mind off it the moment we get to the hotel, okay?”

Sam smiled to himself then looked over at his husband. He liked the sound of that, _his husband_. “Oh you promisin’?”

“It’s basically a guarantee at this point,” Bucky said looking at Sam with a heated expression.

Sam bit his lip and jumped when a car honked its horn in the distance. Sam looked at his phone and realized that was their ride.

“Come on that’s us,” Sam said waiting as Bucky picked up his luggage again.

They ran out into the rain as their driver got out and opened the trunk to help them with their bags. The ride to the hotel was quiet then again there wasn’t much to really say. Sam leaned against Bucky and traced circles, round and round, within the palm of Bucky’s left hand, noticing again the smooth transition from one plate to the next plate of his new arm. Sam looked at the ring on his own finger and sighed, feeling fulfilled that they went through with getting married after talking about it for so long.

They checked into their hotel room and walked hand in hand to their private suite. Sam moved to open the door and Bucky stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked wondering if Bucky wanted to sweep for threats before they entered.

“Once this door is open, I need you to put your stuff down and have that shower you wanted. I’ll order room service while you get comfortable,” Bucky with a warm look in his eye.

“Okay, what’s this about?” Sam asked curious.

“Just trying to get you into the honeymooning spirit, doll. That’s all,” Bucky said moving his hand so Sam could use the key card to open the door.

They took a moment to marvel at their spacious suite for a moment before Bucky took Sam’s luggage from him and pointed him toward the bathroom.

Sam went without much fuss and took in the beautiful bathroom. It was all cream tile and natural stone and it would be all theirs for a week. He opened the door to the walk-in shower and turned the water on to let it warm up before eyeing the deep Jacuzzi tub in the corner. Oh yeah, that was going to get some use, Sam thought as he heard Bucky on the phone.

Sam took off his shirt as the bathroom door opened.

“Steak or chicken pasta?” Bucky asked suddenly.

“Chicken pasta,” Sam said.

Bucky eyed Sam up and down before he winked, blew a kiss and shut the door again. Sam shook his head smiling to himself and finished getting out of his clothes. 

-

Sam felt his heart in his throat with anticipation when Bucky opened the bathroom door and ushered him out after his shower. Bucky kissed his cheek and slipped off the bathrobe Sam put on off his shoulders. Sam vaguely smelled the scent of food in the air which meant room service had arrived. But it didn’t seem like they were going to be eating any time soon.

Bucky motioned in the direction of the bed. “On your stomach,” Bucky whispered into the skin on Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh my fucking goodness,” Sam breathed under his breath as he realized where this was going. He grabbed a pillow and brought it into his arms to support his head.

Bucky climbed on the bed behind his husband and touched Sam’s thighs, gently parting them to make a space for himself. He laid down between Sam’s legs, pleased to be presented with Sam’s wonderful ass. He placed soft kisses against Sam’s butt, softly warming him up, getting Sam ready. Bucky spread his cheeks and felt his own excitement peak, there was something about Sam’s moans while Bucky would eat him out that were different from his other moans. These were deeper, more intimate and unguarded than the rest. Those moans were his favorite to draw from Sam.

Bucky set his tongue forth and touched Sam’s outer ring of muscle. Sam jumped a bit surprised but relaxed when Bucky lathed his tongue over him fully. He flicked his tongue earning his first moan from Sam as Sam pushed back a bit into Bucky’s ministrations.

“Buck please don’t tease me,” Sam said trying to stay strong. “Please don’t.”

“Where’s the fun in giving you everything you want immediately?” Bucky asked rubbing his thumb against Sam’s hole.

“Oh my fucking goodness, fuck you Bucky,” he said.

“Right, right,” Bucky said laughing softly knowing he was getting to Sam in the best way before he stuck his tongue inside of him. Sam trembled grasping the pillow in his arm and cried out. Bucky smiled on the inside determined to drive Sam wild.

When Sam was shaky and desperate for release he turned over, pulling away from Bucky to look into his eyes. “No more babe, please, no more,” Sam begged.

Bucky’s heart softened looking into his husband’s eyes and decided to give his love what he wanted. Bucky could happily continue eating Sam out ‘til he came but Sam wanted something else. Bucky got up to run to the bathroom for a quick mouth rinse before returning to rest back against the bed’s headboard. Bucky gathered his hair back into a messy ponytail and motioned Sam over before he had Sam straddled his lap. Bucky lube up his dick and helped spread Sam open. Bucky pressed into him as Sam grasped his arms before easing back on him fully.

Sam was shaking, sensitive everywhere Bucky touched him.

“You okay doll?” Bucky whispered to Sam caressing his back.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. “I think so,” he said out of breath.

“Tell me what you want sweetheart,” Bucky said softly waiting for Sam’s next words, allowing Sam to adjust to them being connected again.

“Just touch me please,” Sam whispered softly as he moved to kiss Bucky’s lips and touched his chest. Sam looked into blue eyes and felt his heart beat so hard in his chest; he’d never been this in love before. Then again he’d never met anyone like Bucky either.

Bucky looked at his husband admiring Sam’s handsome face relaxed with pleasure and smiled. “Thank you for marrying me babe,” Bucky said softly.

Sam smiled then looked at him. “You’re welcome,” Sam said deeply. “But it’s not like I was going anywhere anyways.”

“True,” Bucky said pulling him close for a kiss. He fed at Sam’s lips, feeling a bit weak with desire holding the person of his deepest affection so close in his arms.

-

-

“Remember Prague?” Sam asked softly brushing his fingertips against Bucky’s thigh after they got most of their lust under control. There wasn’t much else to do since their honeymoon was looking like a wash out. The rain hadn’t let up and they were going into yet another full day of thunder, lightning, rain and dark skies.

Bucky chuckled to himself. “Yeah I do,” Bucky said not really proud of how they parted ways that time.

“You really thought flowers were going to be enough for you ghosting on me that night?” Sam said softly, no longer upset about it but just remembering their past.

“I felt bad for leaving but you know I wasn’t any good for you back then,” Bucky said looking over at Sam.

Sam stared into his husband’s eyes and sighed. “That remains to be debated because here you are married to me,” Sam said softly.

“Three years, hours of therapy and an important cognitive reprogramming later,” Bucky reminded Sam.

Sam sighed and moved his hand up to touch Bucky’s bare chest.

“You’ve come so far," Sam said looking into Bucky’s eyes. “I love you.”

Bucky looked at Sam and once again stopped and really looked at the man laying beside him. Sleep eyes gazed back at him as Bucky leaned over to kiss his love's lips. Sam smiled back goofy as he fought off sleep.

“Close your eyes babe, get some rest,” Bucky whispered watching Sam close his eyes and exhale softly for rest.

Bucky felt his heart swell thinking about when they finally walked back up the aisle as husbands. He thought about their first dance and the laughter they shared with friends and family.

“I still don’t really know why you chose me,” Bucky whispered watching Sam sleep. “But I’m so, so glad you did.”

 

In the morning with the rain still falling heavily outside Bucky turned over to find the bed beside him empty.

He heard Sam walk out the bathroom and glanced over to see him donning just a towel around his waist. He looked Sam over noticing the little scars and imperfections on his skin and consciously thought Sam was still absolutely perfect. From where he lay in the bed, Bucky smiled still not quite sure what he did to deserve someone so wonderful wanting him back.

“What are you smiling about?” Sam asked as he heard the rain outside pick up just a bit.

“You,” Bucky said lightly, feeling better than he had in a long time.

“Oh yeah,” Sam said walking over. He stood beside the bed they’d been sharing as a married couple for three days now and looked down at Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky said sitting up to grab the towel around the other’s hips. Sam smiled, carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair and leaned down to kiss him. They kissed deeply for a moment and Sam pulled back.

“We have to brave that weather and go get something to eat,” Sam said. “I can’t eat room service again.”

Bucky made a face and sighed. As much as he wanted to stay shut away in this room with Sam, they did need to eat something. They’d skipped dinner after having a heavy lunch yesterday while the rain had let up to a drizzle.

Bucky got up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Just when Sam thought Bucky was getting up to get dressed Bucky opened his legs for Sam to stand between them, the bed sheets still covering his lap. Bucky looked up at Sam through his lashes, giving him a warm smirk before he leaned back on the bed and brought Sam down with him.

Bucky felt his hand against the cool skin of Sam’s back as he kissed at Sam’s neck and shoulder. He missed the warmth and sweat on Sam's skin from last night now replaced with the sharp smell of soap. Bucky hugged Sam to his body and sighed, enjoying the feel of Sam against him.

Sam sighed enjoying Bucky holding him close. “I promise you could drive me insane with your hands alone Buck,” Sam admitted softly before he gasped from Bucky’s finger that traveled down the crack of his ass and was teasingly circling his hole.

Sam moaned as Bucky pushed his finger into Sam’s tight heat and kissed him deeply. Bucky delved deep and made Sam grasp onto Bucky’s shoulders.

“Bucky, breakfast, we need to eat baby,” Sam pleaded; half hoping Bucky would just say fuck it and not listen to him.

Bucky withdrew his finger slowly and kissed Sam’s cheek in parting. “Since you asked so nicely love,” Bucky said trailing kisses down his neck, “but I’m strung out on you, please, baby…more.”

Sam moaned but still sat up off of Bucky. “Later. After we properly eat,” Sam said softly taking a deep breath.

Bucky could tell Sam was trying to sever the pull their kiss had created. “Get dressed. Don’t expect me to bring you food,” Sam said before moving to his suitcases to pull out some clothes.

“That wasn’t in our vows? You getting me food?” Bucky joked aloud for Sam to hear him.

“Haha, no,” Sam said not glancing at him.

Bucky got up to get dressed and stretched, feeling his wedding band right itself on the necklace around his neck and fall gently against his chest. They had to go get the band resized to fit on his left ring finger but Bucky kind of liked having the piece of jewelry close to his heart.

He walked naked to the bathroom and could feel Sam’s eyes on him. “Get dressed Sam,” Bucky said slyly as he headed into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky adoring Sam is my jam. So yall just gon have to put up with that lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
